Montana
by kittennymph
Summary: Katy realmente é o tipo de mulher que confia em seus instintos, e quase sempre tenta seguir o que eles lhe dizem para fazer. Mas nem eles estão certos… Ou será que estão? Seria John Mayer algo que seus instintos enxotariam ou acolheriam?
1. Prólogo

Alguns erros podem levar a milhares de acertos. Portas podem te levar ao paraíso, ou ao fundo do poço, mas isto depende primeiramente de sua escolha. É difícil acreditar em coincidências ou em destino, o ceticismo que se instalara no mundo nos últimos séculos simplesmente não permite que algumas pessoas pensem assim. A maioria delas pra ser mais específico.

A maioria das pessoas já deve ter passado pelo fatídico momento, em que você tem uma forte intuição sobre algo, mas acaba desistindo de prosseguir. E o arrependimento depois disto é um dos mais amargos. Mas e se mesmo assim uma segunda chance fosse dada, será que é possível romper as barreiras do ceticismo e acreditar em destino?

Quantas coisas em sua vida será que estão destinadas a você? Existe um limite?


	2. Capítulo 1 - Damn

Quando tudo no universo entra em um tipo de conspiração para dar profundamente errado, sempre existe algo para piorar a situação.

O mormaço ridiculamente quente de fim de tarde adornava uma estrada situada nos arredores de pequenas cidades de interior, e nenhuma alma aparentava querer lidar com o calor intenso do local.

- Droga. – Katy chutou a roda dianteira de sua range rover, tossindo com a fumaça densa e preta que saia de seu carburador.

Ela não entendia de carros, e nem sequer sabia o que era um carburador.

Sem sucesso ela tentava discar o número de Tamra, e rangia os dentes nervosa toda vez que o fazia.

Tudo isto devia-se á sua grande teimosia e ao seu grande temperamento narcisista. Depois de uma estressante noite cercada de paparazzis e tabloides, ela decidira que não pegaria um avião em sua viagem para o Canadá, seus instintos diziam que seria melhor se ela dirigisse sozinha por todo o caminho.

E eles estavam completamente errados.

O resultado de sua pequena rebeldia em plenos vinte oito anos era: um carro quebrado, uma estrada vazia e um celular sem sinal.

Katy começava a ter um súbito ataque de desespero e o calor de trinta e dois graus que permanecia inabalável mesmo no fim de tarde, definitivamente não a ajudava a pensar. Ela acabara de repousar a cabeça no capô fumacento do carro, quando o barulho estridente de uma caranga antiquada a fez pular de surpresa.

Ali estava a sua salvação.

- Você precisa de ajuda? – Uma cabeça loira e feminina surgiu da janela do motorista e berrou em meio ao country meloso vindo do rádio.

- Por favor! – Ela suplicou se aproximando.

- Entre, vamos ver se alguém da cidade consegue rebocá-lo. – A loira destravou a porta do passageiro. – Mas acho que você vai precisar de uma muda de roupas.

Rapidamente, Katy tratou de agarrar uma de suas malas e trancou as portas de seu carro. Pegar carona com uma completa desconhecida não era a atitude mais sã a se tomar, mas ela não aguentaria passar mais nenhum segundo fritando os próprios neurônios em meio á estrada.

- Obrigada! – Disse ela afivelando o cinto e dando um sorriso amigável.

- Eu sou Judith. Mas você pode me chamar de Judy.

- Katy. – Ela respondeu, observando Judy dar a partida três vezes seguidas até o carro finalmente ligar.

O carro era um Chevy Caprice mil novecentos e oitenta azul escuro, que parecia cair aos pedaços cada vez que era usado, mas aquela era a última hora para se reclamar.

- Então… De onde você é? – Judy perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

- Santa Barbara. Bem, lá é apenas a minha cidade natal, eu moro em Los Angeles para falar a verdade.

- Ohh longa viagem… Mas para onde você iria por esta estrada?

- Saskatchewan.

- Eu conheço algumas pessoas que vivem por ali, é a sua primeira viagem?

- Não, eu já estive no Canadá muitas outras vezes… – Katy encarou o painel do carro repleto de enfeites cor-de-rosa e fitas de Kenny Chesney – Sem querer ser rude, mas que droga de lugar é este em que nós estamos?

- Você está em Bozeman, Montana docinho. Nunca esteve aqui?

- Nunca.

- Eu não posso te dizer ao certo, mas avaliando o tanto de fumaça que a sua máquina fabricou, posso afirmar você não vai passar só um dia aqui.

- Você entende de carros?

- Nascida e criada em uma oficina mecânica. – Falou Judy em um tom orgulhoso – Mas o meu irmão é quem vai rebocar e analisar sua carruagem.

Caipira.

Fora uma distância razoável desde a catástrofe com o carro até Bozeman, e obviamente ela não havia sido percorrida em silêncio.

A cidade parecia uma versão moderna de todos os filmes de bang bang criados, não era difícil localizar pessoas com chapéus e botas, e os bares pareciam se abarrotar de gente a cada segundo que se passava.

Judy e Katy desceram do carro e atravessaram a rua em meio a muitos cumprimentos, que obviamente não eram direcionados á morena.

Era estranho estar em uma cidade, onde não se apontavam flashes em seu rosto como se fossem armas. Para falar a verdade, em Bozeman as pessoas carregavam armas de verdade.

O calor ainda era intenso no começo da noite, e os cabelos de Katy grudavam insistentemente em seu rosto devido ao suor incessante de seu corpo.

A oficina da família de Judy era gigantesca, e toda a decoração parecia ter sido roubada do primeiro filme de Grease.

- Você precisa de alguma coisa? – Surgindo de baixo de um dos carros, um rapaz alto de pele abaçanada começou a conversar com Katheryn – Um copo d'água? Um copo de cerveja? Um banho? Um banho comigo? – Ele riu.

- Eu ficaria bem só um copo d'água, obrigada. – Ela respondeu franzindo o cenho.

- Ora Ethan deixe a moça em paz. – A loura ralhou com o telefone no ouvido.

Ethan tratou de trazer um copo gigantesco de água gelada, e Katy o tomou como se aquilo fosse uma poção de orgasmo líquida.

- Então você gostou da minha água? Foi bom pra você? – Disse ele limpando as mãos em um pano amarelo mostarda.

- Ethan! – Judy retrucou irritada – O que nós conversamos sobre isto?

- Está tudo bem Judy. – Katy deu de ombros.

- Me desculpe. – Ethan disse cabisbaixo. – É que não é todo dia que nós temos garotas tão bonitas em Bozeman. Á propósito, tenho a impressão de que te conheço de algum lugar…

- Muita gente tem esta impressão. Você provavelmente deve conhecer, mas prefiro fazer com que você nunca descubra. – Ela piscou.

- Ah meu Deus. – Ele gemeu fazendo Katy rir – Você não pode fazer isto com um cara em seus plenos quatorze anos.

- Quatorze? – Katy indagou assustada - O que a sua mãe serve em seu café da manhã?

- Amor. E bacon.

Ethan aparentava medir mais de dois metros, e seus músculos não eram bem um encaixe para a sua idade.

- Docinho, o reboque só vai poder buscar sua range de manhã… – Judy os interrompeu - Você pode ser a minha hóspede se quiser.

- Acho que não tenho escolha. – Ela respondeu tentando não parecer grosseira. – Obrigada pela hospitalidade.

- O prazer é todo meu.

A casa de Judy era a típica casa de um habitante do interior, móveis em mogno, milhares de pratos de porcelana, fotos em preto e branco desgastadas pela parede, um velho piano e um sofá de couro em uma cor brega revestido de plástico transparente.

- Você mora sozinha? – Katy perguntou deixando a mala no chão para fechar a porta.

- Tecnicamente. Moramos eu e meu gato, Dracula.

Duplamente caipira.

- Oh eu adoro gatos, eu inclusive tenho duas.

- Isto é ótimo! Você e Dracula vão se dar muito bem.

Eles não iriam. Dracula era o típico animal de estimação insuportável, mimado e substituto de um filho que não se permitia ser amigável com ninguém, nem mesmo com seu próprio dono.

Exausta, Katy subiu para o quarto de hóspedes e tomou uma das melhores duchas de sua vida. Uma das características de todo o estado de Montana era a pressão impecável e maravilhosa da água. Ainda fazia um calor insuportável para vestir algum tipo de roupa, então quase que sem escolha ela se deitou apenas trajando uma lingerie.

Mal sabia ela, mas não seria preciso apenas um dia em Bozeman para que seus problemas fossem resolvidos.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Bozeman Habitant

O sol atravessava as janelas e as cortinas em uma claridade insuportável quando Katy despertou, extremamente sonolenta e esquecendo-se totalmente de onde estava, ela se levantou da cama de hóspedes e desceu as escadas com a visão embaçada. Um bom tempo se passou até que os olhos dela finalmente se acostumassem. E foi ai que ela se recordou que estava de roupa íntima na sala de uma desconhecida.

- Boa tarde! – Judy berrou diante da porta, a assustando. – Uhh bela comissão de frente.

- Me desculpe por isto, eu esqueci de colocar um pijama decente em meio ao calor...

- Está tudo bem, eu durmo de um jeito bem pior… Se é que você me entende. – Disse ela tentando soar misteriosa - Nua.

Com certeza a imagem de Judith nua não era a melhor imagem a se ter logo depois de acordar.

- Que horas são? – Katy sentou-se no sofá bocejando.

- Meio dia e quarenta.

- O que? Eu dormi tanto assim? O que houve com o meu…

- Está tudo bem. – A loura a interrompeu – Ele já está na oficina, não precisa se preocupar. Fred está fazendo o orçamento, e posso adiantar que o conserto não vai durar apenas um dia.

- Mas que droga.

- Você pode pegar um avião e depois voltar se o seu compromisso for importante.

- Não... É que supostamente, eu não deveria estar dirigindo sozinha até o Canadá, ninguém pode saber que estou aqui.

- Tudo bem. – Judy respondeu com um leve tom de desconfiança.

Quase vinte e quatro horas e ela ainda não descobrira que Katy era uma das pessoas mais influentes e ricas dos Estados Unidos, e isto era ótimo.

Pouco mais tarde, já vestida e incrivelmente entediada ela voltou para a oficina na esperança de que oferecer algum tipo de suborno para os mecânicos adiantaria o trabalho. E obviamente não funcionaria, nem ao menos com Ethan.

- Boa tarde flor mais bela dentre todos os jardins. Qual é a boa?

- Não tão boa assim, parece que vocês de Bozeman vão ter que me aguentar por mais alguns dias.

- Aguentar? Isso é maravilhoso. Eu posso te levar para a conhecer a cidade! – O garoto disse com os olhos flamejando.

- Eu adoraria...

Isto não era totalmente verdade, o interesse de Katy em conhecer o pequeno município era praticamente nulo, porém a escassez de meios de comunicação á disposição tornava o pequeno tour algo a se considerar.

- Podemos ir agora! Judy? – Ethan a chamou, quase implorando de joelhos por permissão.

- Tudo bem. Mas voltem antes do anoitecer. - Ela disse e entregou uma nota de cinco dólares na mão do garoto.

Cinco dólares... A cena toda ecoava de um jeito hilariante na cabeça de Katy.

A cidade aparentava estar praticamente deserta no meio da tarde, mas isto era algo comum já que sua população não atingia nem quarenta mil habitantes.

- Então… Eu descobri quem você é. - O rapazinho disse depois de andar algumas quadras com ela.

- E quem eu sou?

- Katheryn Elizabeth Hudson, vinte e oito anos, cantora e compositora. – Disse Ethan orgulhoso de sua pesquisa.

- Você realmente fez uma boa pesquisa e isto merece um prêmio. Me leve para uma sorveteria. – Falou ela dando dois tapinhas no ombro dele.

- Você não é a primeira pessoa famosa a vagar por aqui… Um de vocês até mora em uma das casas da Huffine.

- Sério? E quem é? Algum ator hipster e ranzinza?

- Não.

- Michael Fassbender?

- Não.

- Ashley Olsen?

- Não é um ator, é um cantor igual a você.

- Hm difícil… Elton John? Bruno Mars? Milli Vanilli? – Ela riu.

- Seus palpites são péssimos. Eu nunca ouvi falar dele, mas você com certeza o conhece… John Mosby… Masby… Malte…

- John Mayer?

- Isto mesmo, ele mora á duas quadras da minha casa. Os vizinhos dizem que ele é amigável.

- Eu não o suporto. - Katy retrucou.

- Por quê? Vocês já namoraram?

- Nós nunca namoramos. Mas ele me dá nos nervos, nunca conheci alguém tão petulante quanto ele.

Realmente eles não haviam namorado, mas ninguém precisava saber dos amassos em uma festa pré-VMA há três anos atrás, precisava?

Como o prometido, antes do anoitecer eles regressaram a oficina ao anoitecer, e encontraram Judith terminando de fechar as grandes portas de metal do lugar, com um vestido brega e maquiagem exagerada.

- Uau Judy. – A morena falou tentando soar simpática.

- Eu estou bem?

- Ah sim, ótima! – Disse ela em um tom sarcástico que não previu.

- É a primeira vez que recebo um convite para sair, eu não estou preparada pra ir sozinha…

- Garanto que você vai se sair bem, não se preocupe.

- Seria ótimo se minha hóspede me acompanhasse hoje...

Ela estava determinada a dizer um grande não, já que as festas da cidade provavelmente seriam mais estranhas que os habitantes, mas o olhar perdido de Judy a impediu de negar qualquer coisa que ela pedisse.

- Tudo bem… – Com a voz não muito animada ela respondeu.

- Obrigada! – Judy berrou como de costume – Você consegue se arrumar em quinze minutos? Eu estarei no carro.

Antes que ela respondesse, Judith já estava no carro revirando suas fitas e se ajeitando compulsivamente em frente ao pequeno espelho. Katy realmente não tinha escolha.

O maior temor de Katheryn era de que a festa fosse em um dos bares lotados de gente do pequeno centro da cidade, e era exatamente este o lugar do festejo.

Chapéus, chapéus, chapéus, botas, botas, botas…

Ela agradecia mentalmente por ter deixado uma camiseta de flanela xadrez em sua mala, que agora se transformara em um top indecente e chamativo.

Se todos os homens que encaravam os seios dela lhe doassem um dólar, era provável que Katy conseguisse dobrar o valor de sua fortuna.

- Então… – Ela escorou os dois cotovelos no balcão do bar se dirigindo á Judy – Quem é o seu par?

- Eu não sei.

- Como assim?

- Bem, é um admirador secreto… – Falou ela orgulhosa.

- O quê? Você não acha isto perigoso?

- Não. Não é assim que a banda toca em Bozeman.

Lançando uma carranca de repulsa em meio a atitude irresponsável de Judith, ela pediu um copo de cerveja para o bar tender, que como todos os outros caras do bar encarou os seios dela antes de fazê-lo.

O copo de cerveja era três vezes maior que o esperado e ela o examinou perplexa. Antes de dar seu primeiro gole, ela reparou que Judy estava em seu segundo copo. E ela não ia deixar que uma caipira a vencesse em uma das coisas que fazia de melhor: beber.

Katy terminava seu quarto copo, quando um homem franzino e loiro se aproximou das duas e cochichou algo no ouvido da loira.

- É ele! – Ela gritou animada. – Você vai ficar bem sem mim?

Ela não ia, mas estava bêbada demais para admitir isto, então apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

E a teoria de que quando as coisas estão dando profundamente errado, sempre existe algo que pode piorá-las estava oficialmente completa.

Lá estava Katy, sozinha em um bar cheio de caipiras, usando uma malha xadrez e botas como se aquilo fosse ajudá-la a se encaixar de alguma forma. Por mais que fingisse ignorar as milhares de encaradas vindas dos indivíduos do lugar, aquele era um tremendo remédio para sua autoestima.

O ditado popular: quem está na chuva é pra se molhar, também se tornava uma profecia para ela. Por mais arcaica e estranha que a festa fosse, ela não iria ficar parada olhando todos os outros, inclusive Judy, se divertir a noite toda. Ela pediu uma dose de Bayu e se arrependeu amargamente de toma-la de uma vez, quando o gosto terrível desceu rasgando por sua garganta.

Desgrudando-se do balcão, ela se dirigiu ao canto em que todos pareciam utilizar como pista de dança, onde a música Online de Brad Paisley tocava em alto e bom som. Foi difícil para Katy finalmente começar a acompanhar os movimentos de dança de todos ali, especialmente pelo fato de ser uma péssima dançarina. Um senhor já aparentando estar em seus sessenta anos aproximou-se e habilmente começou a guiar os passos dela, que já trôpega ria do jeito que o próprio corpo tentava se movimentar em meio á tudo aquilo.

Após três músicas ela ofegava e sua visão começava a embaçar significativamente. Ela se retirou do meio dos corpos suados da pista de dança se sentindo extremamente nauseada e seu primeiro instinto foi correr para o banheiro feminino.

Em meio á correria esbarrou em um rapaz e isto a fez cair bruscamente contra o chão arenoso.

Cobrindo a boca com uma das mãos ela levantou a cabeça procurando pelo causador de sua queda, sua visão finalmente se estabilizou e o que ela viu fez sua náusea triplicar. De todas as pessoas em Bozeman ela teve a imensa "sorte" de esbarrar com a última que queria ver: John Mayer.

Ainda sem reparar de quem se tratava ele agachou para tentar ajuda-la, assim que seus joelhos tocaram o chão ele percebeu que não era nenhuma habitante local, ou sequer uma mocinha bêbada e inocente. Ele arfou surpreso e escorou o braço dela em suas costas a ajudando a levantar.

- Ora ora, quais são as chances disto acontecer? – Zombou ele.

Katy grunhiu ainda com uma de suas mãos em sua boca e ele prontamente a levou para o banheiro feminino.

O lavabo fedia e só disponibilizava de um sanitário. John adentrou o cubículo e trancou a porta atrás de si observando Katy se jogar no chão acima do vaso.

Extremamente envergonhada ela tentava se esconder em meio aos próprios cabelos, mas antes que pudesse colocar tudo pra fora ele retirou os cabelos do rosto dela e os segurou para trás.

A cena que se seguiu não era muito agradável, tudo o que restava no estômago de Katy fora depositado no vaso sem piedade, e John continuava segurando os cabelos dela e agindo como se nada demais estivesse acontecendo.

Respirando fundo ela se afastou do sanitário e com a voz rouca o questionou.

- Por que você está fazendo isso?

- Nós somos conhecidos, você faria o mesmo se me visse passando mal em algum lugar não faria? – Ele soltou os cabelos dela.

- Não. – Katy encostou a cabeça na parede com os olhos fechados.

- Oh… Você continua com este joguinho de me odiar? Já faz um bom tempo, e você sabe que as brincadeiras foram…

- É eu sei bem. – Ela o interrompeu. – Mas eu não acho que tudo o que você disse era brincadeira.

Eles se referiam a um fatídico dia, em que John resolveu insultar um dos maiores sucessos da carreira de Katy em frente á milhares de pessoas. Estava claro que sempre fora uma brincadeira, mas o proselitismo que algumas pessoas insistiram em plantar na cabeça dela em relação a John impedia que ela enxergasse isto.

- Por que você não deixa isso para lá?

- Porque não. - Falou ela dando um grande suspiro e tentando se levantar – Eu preciso ir…

Antes que John pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ela disparou para fora do banheiro procurando por Judy.

Ele agora ficara curioso para saber o porquê da visita de Katy na cidade, e não demoraria muito para descobrir.


	4. Capítulo 3 - Coincidence or Consequence?

Como já era de se esperar, uma ressaca gigantesca assolava Katy no dia após suas peripécias no bar de Bozeman. Sem conseguir tocar o primeiro degrau da escada para adentrar o quarto de hóspedes, ela se estirou no sofá plastificado de Judy e por lá ficou até mais da metade do outro dia.

A onda de calor atingia seu ponto máximo na cidade, e os efeitos colaterais causados por ela também. Era um tipo de lenda urbana que rondava os ouvidos dos habitantes por décadas. Tratava-se da mudança de comportamento causada pelo calor em certa época do ano, e extraordinariamente ninguém levava culpa por seus atos por mais anormais que fossem. Basicamente, era uma trégua tradicional e a maior desculpa para se fazer coisas erradas sem nenhum tipo de repreensão.

A primeira a se aproveitar desta trégua fora Judy, trazendo o seu estranho admirador secreto para casa na primeira noite em que o conheceu.

O relógio cuco irritante de madeira anunciava que eram seis e meia da tarde quando Katy acordou com o rosto grudento e as bochechas extremamente coradas devido contato com o sofá. O admirador de Judy estava sentado em uma das poltronas ao lado e lançou um olhar inadequado para os seios dela, a deixando imensamente constrangida. Sem cumprimenta-lo ela subiu para o quarto ainda zonza, e vasculhou sua mala á procura de uma blusa que não fizesse qualquer ser do sexo masculino desviar o olhar de sua rota principal.

Enquanto tomava uma longa ducha, a voz escandalosa de Judy finalmente despedindo-se de seu companheiro ecoou por todos os cômodos da casa. Ainda sonolenta vestiu sua camiseta, um de seus shorts de verão, seus chinelos jimmy choo incrivelmente caros e desceu para a cozinha.

Judith entornava um copo de vinho e o cheiro fez o estômago de Katy revirar.

- Boa noite! – A loura berrou fazendo a cabeça dela latejar.

- Eu que o diga…

- Uh, você ouviu alguma coisa vinda do meu quarto?

- Não.

"Ainda bem" pensou consigo mesma.

- Bem, a noite foi agitada… Se é que você me entende.

Era óbvio que ela entendia, mas a cópula de Judy definitivamente não era da conta dela.

- Vinho?

- Não. Acho que ultrapassei minha cota ontem à noite. – Disse ela balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- É, eu imagino… Precisa de algum remédio? Um médico? Um homem? Posso te arranjar os três. – Ela piscou com um dos olhos.

- Estou bem.

- Já que você está bem, preciso de um favor... Fred levou para casa os registros das peças do seu conserto, mas preciso deles urgentemente. Você pode buscá-los para mim? Não é muito longe daqui.

Não ela não podia. A bebedeira da noite passada ainda tomava conta de seu corpo e sua sonolência a deixava mais lenta e irracional que nunca, mas qualquer coisa que a impedisse de sair de Bozeman a deixava apavorada, então prontamente ela aceitou o pedido de Judy que tratou de passar as coordenadas até a casa de Fred. A casa era apenas há alguns quarteirões de distância, e ela decidiu que estava bem o suficiente para ir a pé até lá.

Algumas nuvens se estabeleciam no céu e uma tempestade de verão estava prestes a começar, mas o raciocínio de Katy só a alertou disto em mais da metade do caminho. Os pingos enormes e gelados começavam a cair, um raio cortou o céu seguido de um trovão que fez o chão trepidar a deixando desperta. Há três quarteirões da casa de Fred ela decidiu correr, e a chuva começava a se alastrar. Por sorte era fácil reconhecer a casa caipira pintada em um tom brega de verde musgo em que o irmão de Judith morava. As luzes da varanda estavam acesas e sem hesitar ela correu até a porta e apertou a campainha continuamente até algum sinal de vida surgir de dentro da casa.

Fred não estava em lá, e novamente a última pessoa que ela gostaria de ver na cidade a atendeu.

John.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ralhou ela tilintando os dentes.

- Eu lhe pergunto o mesmo. – Erguendo o cenho John retrucou.

- Preciso falar com Fred.

- Ele não está.

- Mas o que você faz na casa dele? Além de tudo você também é ladrão? – Ela sugou o ar entre os dentes tremendo de frio.

- Não, eu apenas sou um bom vizinho, e já que tocou no assunto, por que você sempre espera o pior de mim? – Ele se escorou no batente da porta.

- Esqueça… Volto quando Fred estiver em casa.

- Oras, não haja feito uma adolescente... Fred deve voltar em alguns minutos, você pode entrar e esperar por ele. Além do mais, se você voltar para casa nesta chuva a correnteza pode te levar, ou um crocodilo pode arrancar a sua perna fora.

- Ugh... Então saia do caminho.

Ele riu do pavor aparente dela e deu passagem para que ela entrasse. Assim que a morena se aproximou, ele pode perceber que outra coisa além de Fred não estava presente ali naquela noite. O sutiã de Katy.

Com seu raciocínio vagaroso naquele dia mais cedo, ela se esquecera de vestir a peça fundamental em seu guarda-roupa. Nenhum estilista, maquiador ou assistente estava ali para alertá-la sobre isso, e consequentemente depois de um banho de chuva sua camiseta estava completamente transparente, dando uma amostra grátis de seu melhor atributo.

John engoliu seco quando percebeu o pequeno incidente com a camiseta, mas obviamente ele não a comunicaria sobre seu esquecimento.

- Não precisa ficar em pé, aparentemente todos aqui tem uma obsessão por plástico. – Disse ele fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Eu reparei. – Comentou ela sentando-se em um dos cantos do sofá.

Por mais que a chuva agora tomasse conta de toda a cidade e arredores, a onda de calor ainda a rondava. Um silêncio se estabeleceu na sala de estar de Fred, John tamborilava os dedos insistentemente contra o plástico do sofá enquanto Katy se abrigava em seus próprios braços com a roupa ensopada. Rapidamente algo quebrou o silêncio, um ronronar não muito casual e insistente veio do estômago de Katy, ela estava faminta e seu corpo fez questão de demonstrar isto.

- Você está com fome? – Perguntou John, mesmo noticiando o evidente.

- Por quê? Você vai assaltar a geladeira do seu vizinho?

- Exatamente.

Ele levantou do sofá e Katy sentiu se na obrigação de segui-lo. Ao chegar à cozinha, ela se deparou com o rapaz vasculhando a geladeira de Fred. John resgatou uma gigante e apetitosa torta e a colocou cuidadosamente na bancada. Repleta de creme e com algumas enormes e vermelhas cerejas no topo, ela já havia sido fatiada e aquela era a permissão que os dois precisavam para terminar de devorá-la.

- Você tem certeza absoluta de que podemos comê-la?

- Não. - Respondeu John enquanto servia um suculento pedaço para si mesmo. - Mas eu vou. Posso endereçar centenas destas belezuras para cá se isto for algum problema.

Convencido.

Ele repartiu um pedaço razoavelmente grande e o serviu para Katy, indo se sentar ao lado dela em um dos bancos altos da cozinha de Fred.

- Então… - Acomodou-se ele - Você ainda não me explicou direito o porquê de seu ódio por mim.

- Acho que é um pouco óbvio. - Disse ela espalhando a cobertura com o garfo.

- Óbvio? O quão óbvio?

- Bem… O que você disse e o que você fez. Algumas coisas não foram direcionadas á mim, mas eu me senti pessoalmente ofendida…

- Sei do que você está falando. - John levou um mísero pedaço á boca e continuou - E não posso negar ou apagar o que aconteceu. Foram tempos difíceis, acho que perdi a cabeça mais vezes do que deveria. Mas eu não sou mais essa pessoa, eu sou um bom homem com um bom coração.

- Estou enganada ou você acabou de citar uma de suas músicas? - Indagou ela lançando um olhar incrédulo.

- Sim, unicamente por que é verdade. - Ele riu - Não sei por quanto tempo você pretende ficar, mas eu gostaria de me redimir.

- E como você planeja se redimir?

- Você pode me pedir o que quiser.

- O que eu quiser?

Tentador.

- Eu nunca barganho para perder, acredite em mim.

Até agora nenhum dos dois havia percebido o quão sexual a conversa soava. A onda de calor agora cercava grandes partes de Montana, e seus efeitos colaterais começavam a atingir os moradores. Não seria diferente com nenhum dos dois, e após o seu primeiro pedaço de torta é que Katy descobriria um dos efeitos. A camiseta dela ainda estava molhada e consequentemente transparente. John evitava fixar os olhos em qualquer coisa que estivesse abaixo do pescoço dela, mas era difícil ignorar a camiseta delineando os seios perfeitos e voluptuosos dela.

- Então, o que te levou a decidir viver em meio ao clube dos caipiras de carteirinha? - Terminando seu primeiro pedaço ela perguntou.

- Tudo. Dois anos atrás, eu atingi o auge do quão medíocre algum artista pode ser. Eu não estava na mídia por minhas composições, eu era um pedaço de carne podre que fora jogado aos urubus, graças a coisas estúpidas que disse quando estava fora do controle. A pressão, o caos, não sei por quanto tempo eu duraria por ali. Foi então que fechei um dos melhores negócios de toda a minha vida. Migrar para Montana me fez uma pessoa melhor, acredite se quiser aprendi muitas coisas, e ensinei muitas também. Estou satisfeito com o que tenho aqui.

- Eu acredito. Mudanças drásticas geralmente vêm para o bem, digo por experiência própria. Mas o que há com o calor que faz por aqui? Simplesmente não consigo lidar com a temperatura.

- Todos os caras de Bozeman lidam com a temperatura de um só jeito… - John afastou seu prato na bancada e subitamente retirou a própria camiseta. - Mas posso presumir que você não vai lidar assim.

- Esqueci o quão desnecessário você consegue ser. - Katy ralhou olhando para o abdômen descoberto de John e perdendo um pouco mais de tempo que o esperado o observando.

Um silêncio constrangedor assolou a pequena cozinha de Fred. Se não existissem motivos óbvios que o impedissem de fazê-lo, Katy teria certeza de que a semi-nudez de John era algum tipo estranho de flerte. Ela ainda se mantinha cautelosa quando se tratava dele, especialmente ao lembrar-se da pequena noite que ambos passaram juntos três verões atrás, era óbvio que ele não se lembrava ou do contrário seria a primeira coisa que o rapaz traria a tona quando os dois estivessem a sós. Ela se recordava, não nitidamente, mas de alguma forma a noite pré-VMA regada á bebida e afagos que tivera com ele fora uma lembrança boa. Era impossível não encarar o tronco desnudo de John deliciando-se com outro pedaço de torta, o sexto sentido de Katy a alertava que esta era a mais rústica e crua forma de provocá-la que qualquer homem conhecia, era irracional, mas ela queria provocá-lo de volta.

- Você vai comê-la? – Indagou ela apontando para a grande e vermelha cereja no canto do prato dele.

- Não. – John espetou a pequena fruta com a ponta de seu talher e a acomodou no prato dela.

- Eu conheço um truque muito bom… Você consegue fazer um cherry knot?

- Digamos que a minha coordenação não é tão avançada. Mas tenho absoluta certeza que você consegue fazer um nó perfeito, ou estou errado?

- Olhe e aprenda. – Disse ela levando a cereja á boca e enlaçando o pequeno nó com a língua.

John a encarava curiosamente, era óbvio que qualquer pessoa que conseguisse fazer um cherry knot dominava uma admirável habilidade com a língua, e no cérebro masculino esta habilidade só podia exercer uma função. Talvez duas.

Katy estendeu a língua devagar e lá estava um sublime nó feito com o talo da cereja. Ele ousou retirar o nó da língua dela e o admirou por alguns segundos em sua mão. Era oficial ela realmente havia conseguido provocá-lo de volta.

- Interessante. – Ele falou prestigiando o mais novo feito de Katy. – O que mais você pode fazer com a língua?

- Bem, eu…

Uma outra voz masculina invadiu o cômodo, quebrando a possível tensão sexual que acabara de se estabelecer entre os dois.

- Olá? – Fred empurrou a porta da cozinha e avistou as duas figuras.

- Fred! Esta moça precisa falar com você. – John comentou como se um balde de água fria o atingisse.

E de certa forma atingiu.

- Você deve ser a senhorita que Judy ajudou na estrada. Eu sou Fred. E você e John já se conhecem?

- Sim, nós frequentávamos os mesmos lugares… Me desculpe aparecer desta maneira mas, Judy precisa de todos os documentos referentes ao meu conserto.

- Oh sim. – Ele seguiu para a sala de estar e voltou rapidamente com uma pasta, que logo entregou para Katy – E se assegure que Judy os leia hoje, ou isto pode demorar mais que o esperado.

- Tudo bem. – Respondeu ela e se dirigiu até a porta da frente.

- Você já tem convites para o festival de amanhã?

- Festival? – Indagou ela confusa.

- Eu vou levá-la Fred. – Falou John.

- Você vai?

- Sim, não se esqueça de que eu ainda preciso me redimir.

- Bem então acho que isto responde á sua pergunta. – Ela abriu a porta rangente de madeira e da varanda terminou a sentença – Até amanhã!

E este seria mais um dia torturante em Bozeman, mais um evento caipira totalmente inadequado com uma companhia duplamente inadequada.


	5. Capítulo 4 - Sweet Pea

O Sweet Pea Festival é o evento em que a comunidade de Bozeman ganha vida para celebrar toda e qualquer arte que seus habitantes possam produzir. Como em todas as cidades pequenas e tradicionais, a cada ano, centenas de voluntários trabalhavam em conjunto para preservar e relembrar os costumes de seu povo. O Sweet Pea aglomera todos os anos. os milhares moradores da cidade em um local aberto, oferecendo música de todos os gêneros, apresentações de teatro local, grupos de dança, workshops, uma exposição de flores, e mais de cem artes originais com os típicos vendedores caipiras de artesanato.

Exercendo o papel de estranha no ninho, era difícil para Katy admirar toda e qualquer coisa que se derivava da população antiquada de Bozeman. Depois de uma longa tarde escutando as histórias de Judith sobre o festival, sua disposição para apreciar a cultura local diminuiu consideravelmente. Ela não estava interessada nos espetos de manteiga, nos jogos infantis ou em qualquer atração que se apresentaria no palco da celebração, sua mente vagava pela gigantesca rodovia que a levava de volta para Los Angeles enquanto Judy tagarelava e grunhia cada vez que pincelava um pouco de rímel em seus cílios.

Katy não fazia ideia do que trajar, ela não havia programado um evento caipira em suas escolhas de roupa de viagem, então vestiu um simples top listrado, com uma saia preta colada e sandálias baixas Giuseppe Zanotti.

O namorado de Judith acabava de chegar e o soar de uma buzina na entrada da casa lhes chamou a atenção. Ethan estava sentado na escada de madeira junto ao pórtico e Katy sentiu que se quisesse sair sem nenhum questionário vindo da loira, esta era a sua deixa. Ela se apressou e cutucou Ethan enquanto sussurrava um tipo de plano.

- Ethan, eu preciso da sua ajuda. – Disse ela em um tom cauteloso, ajoelhada no assoalho rústico da entrada.

- Ajuda? Em que posso lhe ser útil minha rainha? – O garoto respondeu sentindo-se um tanto especial com o pedido.

- Bem, eu não posso ficar com Judith no festival, e eu preciso que você diga a ela que nós vamos juntos…

- E por que você não pode ir ao festival?

- Eu não disse que não vou ao festival. Estarei lá, mas tenho… Coisas a fazer. – Respondeu Katy enrolando um pedaço de seus cabelos entre os dedos de um jeito nervoso.

- Coisas? O que você… Não me diga que algum mequetrefe daqui está te paquerando. Escute, os caras daqui não são bons o suficientes pra você, a não ser claro que eles sejam eu. – Ele virou-se para observar o carro que a aguardava - Mas eles não são.

- Eu não posso te dizer quem é. Mas posso assegurar que ele não é daqui.

Não era difícil decifrar a quem ela se referia, e Ethan logo assimilou de quem se tratava.

- Você tem plena certeza de que ele é um cara legal?

- Não. E é exatamente isto o que quero descobrir hoje.

- Tudo bem. – Ainda receoso ele respondeu. - O que devo dizer para Judy?

- Que um de seus amigos nos deu uma carona. Aliás, você pode arranjar uma carona?

- Sim, não se preocupe.

- Prometo que vou te recompensar com o que você quiser.

- O que eu quiser? – Ele deu um sorriso de gaiato.

- O que você quiser das prateleiras de um supermercado, é claro.

Ela pigarreou e desapontado com suas possibilidades de recompensa ele assentiu com a cabeça.

O carro de John estava estacionado há uma distância considerável da casa de Judy, mas não era difícil localizá-lo graças às casas sem portões que irradiavam confiança em Bozeman. Assim que Katy abriu a porta o ar gélido do ar-condicionado a atingiu. A onda de calor ainda resplandecia por toda a cidade e era óbvio que não havia só um estranho no ninho por ali.

John a cumprimentou de um jeito extremamente formal, e ela simplesmente não conseguiu pensar em algo que pudesse começar uma conversa entre os dois.

Então os poucos minutos de viagem até o festival foram silenciosos e ao mesmo tempo inquietantes, era óbvio que ambos estavam interessados em dizer algo, tão óbvio que ele nem ao menos se atreveu a ligar o rádio. Mas nada aconteceu. Pelo menos não naqueles primeiros quinze minutos.

A quantidade de pessoas que resolveram participar do festival era incrível, especialmente se tratando de uma cidade tão pequena. A princípio a impressão era de que o aglomerado de pessoas só estava na entrada do evento, mas á medida que se movimentavam o número parecia triplicar. Finalmente, perto de uma das primeiras barracas ele resolveu quebrar o silêncio incômodo entre os dois.

- Por que será que noventa por cento das receitas daqui levam milho? Eu provavelmente estaria morto se não gostasse.

Milho não era exatamente um assunto plausível, mas a tentativa era boa.

- Se me oferecessem um drink feito de milho, nessas circunstâncias eu juro que não negaria. – Katy o cutucou rindo de uma das barracas arcaicas á sua frente.

- Você quer alguma coisa?

- Tudo menos um drink de milho. – Respondeu dando de ombros. – Acho que vi algo interessante… – Ela o puxou pela manga de sua blusa e desajeitadamente John a seguiu.

Era evidente que o estande de maior interesse vindo dela era o de bebidas. Katy mentalmente torcia para que John não fosse algum tipo de sacrossanto não adepto á bebidas, afinal não havia menor diversão em se embebedar sozinha, especialmente naquela cidade e naquele festival. Ela ainda o guiava pela manga de sua blusa, quando em meio á multidão uma voz juvenil e nada amigável chamou a atenção de ambos.

- Mãe! – Uma garota baixinha e histérica gritava – Olhe, olhe! – Ela apontava insistentemente para os dois. – Katy Perry e John Mayer, ah meu Deus!

A mãe da garota os encarava de um jeito estático, sem ter ideia alguma de quem se tratavam. Por sorte apenas algumas pessoas deram ouvidos a histeria da garota e antes que qualquer um se aproximasse o suficiente para reconhecê-los, eles estavam vagando em meio à multidão novamente.

- Merda. – Katy reclamava enquanto esbarrava em dezenas de cidadãos – Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia nós andarmos por ai hoje, não vai demorar muito até que a garota espalhe o que viu.

- Gostaria de te contrariar, mas eu tenho que concordar… – Ele coçou a nuca irritado – Sei de um lugar tranquilo por aqui, mas não é uma opção muito boa.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Por ali. – John apontou além das barracas indicando um celeiro aparentemente vazio – Mas não é adequado e provavelmente deve estar sem iluminação e…

- Tudo bem. – Ela o interrompeu – Soa mais interessante que andar por aqui.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo. – Disse ela lançando lhe um sorriso encantador.

- Então… Eu te encontro em quinze minutos?

- Sim.

Ele a encarou por algum tempo até finalmente seguir para o meio da multidão. Katy estava há quase uma hora sem insultá-lo, e aquele deveria ser um novo record. Em sua mente ela tentava processar a ideia de passar quinze minutos sozinha em meio á feira dos cafonas, e em o que faria quando os dois estivessem á sós. Era estranho, por mais que ela ainda estivesse fixa em seu conceito sobre o quão babaca John era, estar perto dele trazia um certo tipo de conforto, como se ela não fosse a única ovelha negra no rebanho.

Refazendo o caminho do estande de bebidas em sua mente ela resolveu voltar até lá e lidar com a multidão da melhor forma que conhecia: bebendo o primeiro copo de algo com teor alcoólico que surgisse a sua frente. Os primeiros três copos de uma bebida vermelha a deixaram mais alegre do que ela deveria estar em apenas dez minutos, o garoto que a atendia fazia algum breve comentário sobre o quão legendário Hank Williams era, e educadamente ela o respondia com uma risada e um aceno positivo com a cabeça. O atendente estava prestes a servi-la com algo novo quando uma figura conhecida a puxou pelo braço.

Judy.

- Ora, ora, ora, o que você faz aqui sozinha? Onde está Ethan? – Grudada em um dos braços de seu admirador ela indagou.

- Ethan? – Perguntou ela esquecendo-se por alguns segundos de seu pequeno plano. – Oh, ele não está comigo, ele arranjou uma namorada.

- Namorada?

- Na…Namorada, sim. – Repetiu ela gaguejando.

Beber e mentir não era bem o seu forte.

- Eu não vou te deixar sozinha! – Exclamou a loira – Venha, tenho certeza que eu você e Adrian iremos nos divertir.

Katy não estava mais em um nível são o suficiente para contestar, então ela se juntou a Judy e seu namorado esquisito para o palco das atrações do festival.

Uma mulher alta, de meia idade trajando um vestido florido e botas de couro banco, cantava em alto em bom som um dos sucessos de Terri Clark, Better Things To Do, e a multidão a acompanhava fielmente. Adrian ofereceu gole de sua bebida á morena que tratou de não lhe devolver o copo e entorna-la de uma só vez.

Uma, duas, três… Quatro músicas do repertório de Terri Clark, e em todas elas Katy havia se esquecido completamente de seu pequeno encontro no celeiro.

Quando a senhorita no palco recitava um poema e em seguida a música When Boy Meets Girl, ela finalmente se lembrava do que realmente a havia trazido para o festival.

Judith e Adrian estavam dispersos em um estranho tipo de dança romântica, e esta era a deixa dela para escapar.

Cambaleante ela atravessou a multidão e em menos de cinco minutos lá estava ela correndo em direção ao celeiro. Quarenta minutos atrasada.

John estava sentado junto á porta com um engradado de cerveja meio aberto.

- Você esperou. – Gritou ela um pouco mais alterada que o planejado.

- Eu disse que ia, não disse? – Ele se levantou e limpou as calças – Vejo que você se divertiu…

- Ahh, não. Judith me achou, eu precisei distraí-la.

- Com quantas garrafas de bebida?

- Isto por um acaso é um sermão?

- Não. Bem, talvez… É que você provavelmente não vai mais poder beber comigo e…

- E quem disse que não? – Katy o interrompeu – Você não me conhece tão bem assim Mayer.

Ele apenas assentiu e abriu a gigantesca porta de madeira.

O celeiro era incrivelmente grande e limpo. Vários blocos de feno estavam juntos ao canto da parede, e Katy tratou de se jogar em alguns deles. Por mais afastado que o lugar fosse, não era escuro e a luz passava por algumas frestas deixando pequenos feixes no chão.

- Você disse que queria se redimir não é? – Ela se levantou e agarrou uma garrafa de cerveja do engradado. – Não acho que exista nada nesta cidade que possa me recompensar.

- Tem certeza? – Disse ele a observando – Milho… Ponche… Um chapéu…

- Milho não. – A morena repetiu e balançou a cabeça diversas vezes negativamente.

- Milho não. – John concordou rindo.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, e após terminar sua bebida ela mirou sua garrafa em um grande tonel de ferro. A garrafa arqueou em direção ao tonel, mas atingiu uma das vigas de madeira se espatifando em milhares de pedaços. Sem mais nenhum sinal de sobriedade ela riu de sua péssima mira e seu riso o contagiou. Os dois riam sem um motivo sóbrio e aparente, até que uma decisão ilustre o calou.

Um beijo.

O gosto doce do brilho labial dela se misturou com o amadeirado de um dos cigarros Camel recém fumados por John. Ele a segurou pela cintura tentando fazer com que ela se afastasse mas depois de alguns segundos desistiu, beijando-a fervorosamente. Ele a beijava de um jeito doce e apaziguador, lentamente suas línguas se encontravam e se entrelaçavam com um ardor novo e diferente.

Ela subitamente separou os lábios dos dele, que a encarou confusa.

- Eu não deveria ter bebido. Nem feito isto. – Katy falou o fitando – Mas está feito. O que você acha de sair daqui?

Ainda perplexo com a atitude dela e embevecido com seu beijo, ele não conseguiu emitir uma resposta plausível que a parasse.

- Está quente aqui. – O lado maligno e bêbado dela disse, e logo após começou a abrir os botões da camisa dele. – Por favor, vamos sair daqui.

- Não podemos… Acho que você deveria parar antes que faça algo de que se arrependa.

- Se não podemos sair… Podemos fazer bem aqui. – Ela desabotoou o último botão e mordeu os próprios lábios.

- O que você quer dizer? – Indagou ele ainda usufruindo de seu lado sóbrio.

- Quantos anos você tem Mayer? Doze?

Katy deu um longo beijo na parte descoberta do pescoço dele, e começou a acariciar a tatuagem do peitoral de John. Devagar, ela cobriu todo o abdômen do rapaz de beijos e se ajoelhou á sua frente. Ele a encarava estarrecido e totalmente excitado, o jeito com que ela o tratava era completamente inesperado, talvez fosse quarenta por cento culpa da bebida e mais quarenta vinculados à onda de calor. Obviamente ele não iria continuar jogando a carta sóbria para cima dela e então deu o seu último aviso.

- Você não está bem, acho melhor parar.

- Parar? Se você quisesse me parar teria o feito há muito tempo. – Ela ergueu o cenho e abriu o zíper da calça dele sem pudor algum.

E realmente, ele não queria que ela parasse.

Era óbvio que depois de toda a provocação feita por ela, que John estaria extremamente excitado. Devagar ela acariciou o membro dele por cima da cueca, lhe arrancando um suspiro profundo. Sem perder tempo, ela abaixou um pouco da boxer dele e começou a massageá-lo. Os lábios dela o tocaram com suavidade e exploraram toda sua extensão de cima á baixo. John escorou as costas contra a parede e lentamente ela começou a chupá-lo. Os dedos dele se entrelaçaram entre os cabelos dela e com cuidado ela movimentava seus lábios fazendo uma leve pressão contra o membro dele, com movimentos contínuos de vai e vem. Os olhos azuis maravilhosos dela o encaravam, e ele tinha uma visão privilegiada de seus seios. A língua dela circundou sua cabeça e em seguida ela deu leves sugadinhas em sua glande fazendo John soltar um gemido rouco. Ela voltou a chupá-lo, desta vez com mais pressão e rapidamente o fazendo ofegar. Os dedos dele agora puxavam os cabelos dela com um pouco de força e isto a fazia se movimentar para onde ele deliberasse. O membro dele pulsava contra a boca dela e ele não estava longe de chegar em seu ápice, mas imediatamente ela o interrompeu.

A voz aguda e alterada de Judy soava em alto em bom som do lado de fora do celeiro, ela conversava com outra garota que clamava ter visto ela entrar ali.

Katy fez uma carranca triste como em um pedido de desculpa, e sem dizer nada ela saiu do celeiro antes que Judith tivesse a ideia de adentrá-lo.

Agora não era só John que teria que se redimir.


	6. Capítulo 5 - Piggy Pig Pig

Sendo determinadas criaturas racionais, nós seres humanos temos o dever de tomar responsabilidade por cada um de nossos atos. Devemos nos apegar ao fato de que também somos politizados, portanto cada uma de nossas atitudes é deliberadamente julgada de formas diferentes pela sociedade.

Até que ponto devemos ter um julgamento cego sobre algo e a quem devemos devotar total confiança para solucionar um erro?

Vinte e oito anos não era exatamente a idade em que todos os erros eram admissíveis. Katy tinha plena consciência sobre isto, sobre o julgamento, sobre a politização e principalmente sobre a cota de atitudes impensáveis que alguém em sua idade e posição deveria tomar.

Errada.

Era a palavra que ecoava em sua mente, na noite inquieta e não-sóbria que ela se condenou a passar depois do festival.

Não era de seu feitio tomar uma atitude como a que ela tomara no estábulo. Bom, pelo menos não mais.

A falta de alguém a seu lado a afetava, mas não era só isso que lhe deu o cartão verde para cometer a bobagem da noite. Talvez fosse a lenda urbana de Bozeman, talvez fosse a distância de tudo e todos que conhecia ou simplesmente sua vixen interior suplicando por uma situação, e uma desculpa que finalmente a tirasse da solidão. Por mais independente que fosse em sua vida profissional, sua vida pessoal sempre fora cercada de alguém que a amasse, que no fim dos dias não tivesse interesse algum em seu dinheiro ou a desenvoltura de suas cordas vocais. E isso não existia mais.

Ela ainda não tinha o mínimo de certeza sobre o que deveria fazer em relação á seu julgamento com John. No fundo, todas as dúvidas sobre os terríveis rumores e declarações sobre ele ainda permaneciam ali encrustadas.

A primeira noite de redenção em relação ao rapaz ultrapassara qualquer estribeira e limite mental produzido por ela.

Afinal, o que deveria ser determinado? Que John realmente era a imagem repugnante anteriormente estipulada em seus pensamentos, por deixar tudo aquilo acontecer? Ou que ele simplesmente não queria magoá-la ou constrangê-la ao não aceitar algo tão explícito?

O dia após, se resumiu em uma constante maturação dessas e mais outras dezenas de perguntas. Não por escolha própria, e sim devido a abundante falta do que fazer que sua estadia com Judy a proporcionava.

Ás três da tarde, lá estava Katy escorada preguiçosamente no balcão da oficina de Judith degustando uma suculenta e grandiosa maçã. Ethan se gabava de seus músculos estranhamente desenvolvidos para um garoto de sua idade, e Judy grasnava as letras melancólicas de Kenny Chesney em seu escritório.

O estrépito de um carro soou na entrada do lugar, mas ninguém de dentro da oficina se incomodou em dar algum tipo de atendimento.

Uma voz grave saudou Ethan lhe desejando uma boa tarde, e como se uma onda de choque atingisse Katy ela começou a estralar os próprios dedos inquieta.

John estava lá, e ela não tinha nenhuma solução ou explicação plausível em mente.

- Boa tarde. – Ele repetiu, agora dirigindo seu cumprimento a ela.

Ela se virou para observá-lo e apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas assentindo.

- O que vocês esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou ela em um tom quase inaudível.

- Preciso entregar algo para Fred.

- Bem ele não está. Você já pode ir embora.

Sem ter uma resposta razoável para lhe dar, John apenas a encarou confuso. Todo o comportamento restritivo que Katy tinha em relação a ele parecia ter voltado á tona, obviamente sem uma razão aparente, afinal a suposta culpada por estragar a última noite era ela.

- Ouça, sobre ontem á noite…

Antes que qualquer esclarecimento pudesse ser dado, Judy surgiu de seu escritório ainda terminando de cantarolar um trecho da música que estava ouvindo.

- Oh olá! Quem é vivo sempre aparece não é verdade? – A loira estendeu a mão e John a apertou com firmeza – A que devo sua ilustre presença?

- Alguns assuntos com Fred, mas já fui informado de que ele não está.

- Ah sim… Você já conhece minha hóspede Katy?

- Não! – Exclamou Katy intrometendo-se.

- Então é uma boa hora pra vocês dois se conhecerem não acham? - Ela piscou de um jeito sagaz e deu duas cotoveladas no braço de Katy.

John segurava insistentemente o riso em meio às perguntas e respostas inconscientes de Judith.

- Isso não será possível. - Afirmou ela a beira de um gaguejo - Afinal, você me pediu para preencher a despensa…

- Oh sim. - Judith concordou, mas antes que pudesse continuar a sentença John a interrompeu.

- Eu iria para o Joe's Parkway mais tarde, mas não vejo problemas em ir agora. Se você quiser eu posso ajudá-la Juds. - Ele sugeriu em um tom irônico que apenas Katy havia entendido.

- Sim isto é ótimo!

Judy sinalizou para que Perry a seguisse até seu estranhamente perfumado escritório, e antes de entregar duas notas de cinquenta dólares e uma folha de caderno repleta de produtos ela sussurrou:

- Você é bonita, anote o número dele e o chame para sair com você. Ouvi dizer que ele também sempre está nas redondezas de Los Angeles.

- O que? - Retrucou ela em seu mais falso tom de surpresa. - Eu não o conheço, não é assim que as coisas funcionam.

- Uhh se acalme, estou dizendo apenas por dizer. Agora vá rápido antes que você tenha que dirigir o Chevy.

Dito isto, ela se apressou para sair do cubículo, afinal não estava com a mínima vontade de contrair tétano dirigindo o Chevy de Judith.

Os instantes envolvendo caminhada até o carro de John foram novamente constrangedores, não havia algo preparado ou sequer admissível a se dizer para ele. E este era o motivo principal de sua fúria, pois o que deveria ser um tipo de mudança de opinião vindo dela acabaria se derivando dele.

Ou não.

Ele inseriu a chave na ignição de seu Ford Raptor enquanto Katy terminava de afivelar o próprio cinto. Um dos dois esperava algum gancho para começar uma conversa, mas nada acontecia. Era a segunda vez que ele a conduzia de carro para algum lugar, e aparentemente também seria uma viagem em silêncio. Atrevidamente e sem pedir permissão, Katy estendeu uma de suas mãos e ligou o rádio em alguma estação local. O locutor terminava de anunciar uma música de Shania Twain e ela tratou de aumentar o volume.

Pela primeira vez algo em Bozeman a agradou.

Os primeiros versos de "I'm Gonna Getcha Good" começaram a tocar, e sem pudor ela os repetia de um jeito engraçado e descontraído.

_Don't wantcha for the weekend_

Não te quero por um final de semana

_Don't wantcha for a night_

Não te quero por uma noite

_I'm only interested If I can have you for life_

Só estou interessada se eu puder te ter toda vida

_Uh, I know I sound serious - and baby I am_

Eu sei que pareço estar falando sério e baby eu estou

_You're a fine piece of real estate and I'm gonna get me some land_

Você é uma propriedade valiosa e eu vou pegar um pedaço

Era impossível para John não prestar atenção nela sem esboçar um sorriso nos lábios, por mais que ainda estivesse magoado com a falha da primeira noite ele gostaria que as coisas ficassem bem.

Não demorou muito para que eles chegassem até o único supermercado da cidade. O sol estava á pino e seus raios incidiam bruscamente. Katy e John caminhavam no estacionamento lado a lado, novamente em silêncio. As costas da mão dele tocavam insistentemente a dela, ele carregava uma estranha vontade de entrelaçar seus dedos nos de Katy, mas obviamente isto não aconteceria.

Em meio ás longas prateleiras ela encarava confusa os garranchos de Judith, enquanto ele parecia a escoltar como um fiel soldado.

- Você entendeu o que está escrito aqui? – Ela perguntou o pegando de surpresa.

Finalmente.

- Oh… Pi… Picles?

- Não acho que seja isto olhe. – Katy entregou o papel na mão dele que retirou seus óculos escuros para enxerga-lo melhor.

- Picles. É isto.

- E como você tem tanta certeza?

- Se você acha a caligrafia de Juds estranha, é por que você definitivamente nunca viu a minha. – Ele lhe devolveu o papel e assumiu comando do carrinho de compras.

O lugar tinha corredores extensos e incrivelmente desertos. O ar-condicionado soprava insistente e gelado por todas as partes.

A sessão de enlatados e engradados era em um dos últimos corredores, e tinha um estranho cheiro de esterilizantes e álcool.

John estacionou o carrinho propositalmente em um dos cantos barrando a passagem dela.

- Agora podemos conversar. – Disse ele pigarreando.

- O que exatamente você quer que eu te diga? – Ela imediatamente objetou.

- Não sei… O fato é que, você me deixa louco e depois desaparece como a Cinderela, qual o tipo de reação você espera que eu tenha?

- Nós não deveríamos ser vistos juntos. Eu só… Não quero estragar algo que nem ao menos começou. – Katy cruzou os próprios braços nervosamente. – Eu te devo desculpas. Não só por te deixar sozinha, mas também por agir como uma vagabunda bêbada.

- Katy… Eu não tenho a impressão de que você seja uma vagabunda, talvez nós tenhamos começado com o pé esquerdo, mas tudo merece uma segunda chance. – Respondeu ele calmamente.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo. Também não foi cavalheirismo da minha parte me aproveitar, especialmente por que eu estava sóbrio e realmente gostei do que você fez.

- Você gostou? – Ela mordeu os próprios lábios de um jeito presunçoso.

- Sim. – John respondeu estendendo uma de suas mãos para acariciar a cintura dela.

Ainda confusa sobre qual a impressão vinda dele e qual a atitude certa a se tomar, ela o encarou esperando por alguma decisão, afinal precipitações por apenas um dia já bastavam.

Ele devagar se aproximou dela e lhe tocou os lábios com delicadeza agora segurando sua cintura com mais força. Katy esticou-se um pouco nas pontas dos pés e o beijou com firmeza, sentindo seus lábios macios com o típico gosto de Camels recém-fumados. Por mais excitante e deleitoso que aquilo fosse, nenhum dos dois podia se dar ao luxo de serem pegos juntos e nas palavras de Katy arriscarem algo que nem ao menos havia começado. Logo o beijo foi interrompido por um choque de consciência duplamente tomada.

- Eu posso lhe oferecer um jantar o hoje? – Disse John sussurrando enquanto rapidamente beijava o topo da cabeça dela.

- Você cozinha? – Intrigada Katy perguntou.

- Faço o que posso com os meios que tenho. – Respondeu ele evitando gabar-se.

Katy mal suspeitava que ele cozinhasse tão mal quanto ela.

- Eu estarei lá.

O resto das compras armadas de Judith foram recheado de flertes e piadinhas infames, eles agiam como dois adolescentes mimados e sem rédeas.

Era óbvio que nada disso fora mencionado para Judy, e novamente ela precisaria de uma pequena omissão amiga vindo da parte de seu mais novo cúmplice, Ethan. O plano era simples, não extremamente bem arquitetado, mas Judy não era alguém muito difícil de convencer.

Katy não pretendia aparentar nenhum tipo de ansiedade, por mais que ela mantivesse boas e grandes expectativas sobre a noite. Uma hora e meia após o horário combinado lá estava ela, diante do grande portão de ferro que cercava a propriedade de John segurando uma garrafa de vinho barata furtada da dispensa da loira.

Ele a recebeu lhe dando um beijo inesperado nas bochechas, e a guiou pelo quintal íngreme cercado de plantas exóticas e bem-cuidadas até a porta de sua casa, que era quase toda revestida com grandes paredes de vidro.

A sala de estar assim como todos os cômodos mantinha uma luz baixa, e era inteiramente ladeada com velas.

- Velas? Hm interessante, o que você está querendo provar aqui? – Em um tom brincalhão ela indagou.

- Estou querendo provar que não pago minhas contas de luz há meses. – Respondeu ele enquanto a guiava para a sala de jantar – Eu gosto de velas, há alguma coisa pura e mística nelas que me faz bem.

- Então… O que você preparou? Poupei meu estômago de degustar a maravilhosa comida de Judith, unicamente para provar algum prato seu. - Disse Katy ironicamente.

- Tofu, é claro.

- Tofu? Eu não sabia que você era vegetariano.

- Não sou… – John encarou rindo a expressão de repulsa no rosto de Katy, que tentava adivinhar quantos tipos de refeições poderiam ser feitas com tofu - Eu estou apenas brincando. Tentei fazer algo especial, mas o meu forno claramente não está apto a receber tamanhos dotes culinários. Obviamente eu não obrigaria você a comer nenhum dos novos venenos letais que tentei cozinhar hoje, então eu trouxe o meu prato preferido de um dos restaurantes locais.

John se esgueirou até a cozinha e voltou com uma caçarola transparente repleta de apetitosos pedaços de carne de bisão um típico prato da região, e mais alguns recipientes com o resto do jantar os colocando na enorme mesa de vidro.

- Foi muito gentil de sua parte tentar cozinhar para mim, obrigada. – Ela sorriu o observando arrumar meticulosamente cada vasilha. – Mas estou decepcionada.

- Decepcionada? Você é alérgica a alguma coisa ou não gosta de algo daqui? Eu posso te levar em algum lugar e…

- Não é isso. – Ela o interrompeu – Eu estou desapontada, pois estava ansiosa para te ver sem camisa em um avental…

- Bem… – John comentou enquanto puxava uma das cadeiras para que ela se sentasse – Posso tirar a camisa e colocar um avental se você ainda estiver interessada.

- Que tal agirmos como seres civilizados sem repetir a primeira noite?

- Certo… – Ele respondeu em um tom calmo e contido - Que tal abrirmos a garrafa que você trouxe?

- Eu meio que o roubei, preciso substituí-lo antes que Judy perceba.

Ele caminhou até o canto da sala onde mantinha um grande armário colonial feito de mogno e retirou duas taças de cristal transparentes juntamente com um abridor de garrafas rústico. O porcelanato de todos os pratos de John era composto de murais de crisântemos e símbolos japoneses que prendiam a atenção da morena. O cheiro da comida caseira, as peças decoradas, e as velas traziam á tona um sentimento bom que ela não presenciava há muito tempo.

O rapaz serviu dois pratos com a sua comida não-caseira-porém-caseira, e quando ele estava prestes a sentar em uma das cadeiras na outra ponta da mesa Katy lhe chamou a atenção.

- Por que tão longe? Eu não mordo! – Disse ela dando uma garfada em um generoso pedaço em seu prato.

Prontamente ele acomodou um prato e uma cadeira ao lado dela, que não pretendia ter um jantar silencioso.

- Posso te perguntar algo? – Entre uma e outra garfada ela indagou.

- Você já está perguntando. – John respondeu ainda com a boca cheia.

- Babaca… – Ela o acotovelou – É sério. Qual é a das tatuagens?

- Bem… Esta aqui… – Ele se virou apontando para o full sleeve em seu braço esquerdo com seu garfo – É apenas arte japonesa, eu passei algum tempo no japão quando era mais novo… É um dos meus lugares favoritos na face da terra.

- O meu também! – Katy falou exaltada soando como uma garotinha de doze anos.

- Todas elas têm uma longa história… Se você jantar comigo mais vezes eu posso contar.

- Você está me subornando com histórias?

- Estou.

Após duas repetições e cinco taças de vinho eles zarparam até a sala de estar, agora elaborando uma lista de dez lugares mais incríveis do mundo. Para ambos era óbvio que o Japão assumia o topo com unanimidade.

- Você não me mostrou o resto da sua casa. – Bebericando em sua taça Katy afirmou.

- Não tem muito que se mostrar… O MTV Cribs provavelmente ficaria decepcionado. Eu ainda tenho três quartos, um estúdio e um típico quintal caipira.

- Caipira?

- Os fundos daqui, eles são gigantes. Eu não tinha ideia do que fazer com tudo isto então cedi um pedaço de terra e Fred instalou uma horta e um chiqueiro por ali.

- Chiqueiro? – Ela gritou com uma pequena embriaguez evidente – Porquinhos! Me leve para ver os porquinhos, por favor.

- Mas eu não sei lidar com eles e…

- Por favor! – Insistiu ela.

- Tudo bem. – John levantou-se cambaleando – Mas você me deve uma.

- Devo quantas você quiser.

A propriedade de John era incrivelmente grande, o terreno na parte dos fundos era declivoso e cru, o que dificultava a ida de qualquer um para lá especialmente quando se está embriagado e trajando um salto de mais de dez centímetros. Katy se escorava em seus ombros, enquanto cambaleava dentre os cascalhos e a grama. A parte onde o chiqueiro localizava-se era completamente repleta de terra e os arredores tinham uma péssima iluminação. Ela desgrudou do braço dele para se aproximar de uma das porteiras onde os animais ficavam confinados, mas antes mesmo de chegar perto para observar ela tropeçou em seus próprios pés e escorregou se chocando contra o enxurdeiro ao redor do abrigo. John imediatamente correu para ajudá-la e se deparou com a cena de Katy enlameada no chão gargalhando incansavelmente. Preocupado ele a ajudou a se levantar segurando insistentemente o riso.

E este era um dos legítimos presentes de Bozeman para ela.

Definitivamente, a segunda noite não era bem uma grande forma de compensar a primeira.

Sem nenhum pingo de vergonha e agora com o vestido completamente enlameado, ela foi conduzida gentilmente por John para a suíte do quarto de hóspedes. Ele não estava bravo, na verdade ele gostava da intimidade que ela tinha em relação a ele quando estava bêbada, era como se todas as restrições e limites que ela impunha devido ao histórico sujo dele não existissem. Enquanto revirava seu closet á procura de uma camiseta era possível ouvir Katy cantarolando "Rack City" de Tyga do mesmo jeito descontraído e único que ela havia cantado mais cedo em seu carro.

Assim que saiu do banheiro ela avistou uma camiseta branca e uma boxer masculina em uma embalagem lacrada.

Adorável.

Rapidamente ela se vestiu e saiu á procura de John que estava em seu quarto arrumando a própria bagunça que fizera em seu closet.

- John?

- Aqui… – Falou ele fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Bem obrigada por… Isto… – Katy falou apontando para as próprias roupas. – E me desculpe também.

- Tudo bem, acidentes acontecem.

- Eu estraguei tudo de novo não foi?

- Não. Está tudo bem, eu juro.

- Acredito em você. – Ela disse agora se jogando sem pudor algum na cama dele – Então… Você tem guitarras e violões em cada corredor da casa, é algum tipo de fetiche?

Ela riu de sua própria pergunta sem ter noção do quão sexy aquilo soou na cabeça de John.

- Não é um fetiche por mais que pareça… Eles são para me lembrar de que não importa aonde eu vá, ainda terei o meu dom.

- Profundo… Aquele está afinado? – Indagou ela apontando com o dedo mindinho para um violão Fender preto que repousava no canto do quarto.

- Sim. – Ele atravessou o cômodo, o pegou e sentou-se no carpete – Quantos dólares você me dá por uma música?

- Dez cents.

- Justo. – Rindo, ele começou a dedilhar as notas de uma de suas músicas.

Mas antes que ela pudesse identifica-la, o cansaço e o fim do efeito do vinho a fizeram fechar os olhos e dormir como uma criança depois de um dia cheio no parque.

E de fato, o dia fora um tremendo parque de diversões.


	7. Capítulo 6 - Daylight

Eram nove da manhã quando aos poucos, os pequenos raios de sol começavam a atravessar preguiçosamente as persianas entre abertas do quarto de John. A usual amnésia matinal ainda se apossava da consciência de Katy, e foram necessários cinco minutos completos para ela começar a compreender onde estava.

Algo a alertava de que uma de suas atitudes da noite passada precisariam ser explicadas. Ou melhor, desculpadas. Ela tratou de refazer mentalmente os exatos passos que a levaram para lá, e por fim lembrou-se do detalhe que a deixou cair no sono no quarto dele.

Dormir enquanto alguém lhe mostra uma música, seria um elogio ou uma crítica da mais terrível espécie?

Preocupada, ela se arrastou vagarosamente pelo carpete até a porta, torcendo para que John não fosse obrigado a dormir em um lugar desconfortável. Era possível ouvir uma respiração alta e tranquila ecoando pelo corredor superior da casa, Katy marchou até o quarto de hóspedes e o adentrou de jeito silencioso. Ela o observou em seu sono com um sorriso culpado no rosto, e então em uma voz delicada chamou por seu nome até que ele acordasse.

- John?

Ele suspirou de um jeito alto e coçou os olhos freneticamente até estar cem por cento desperto.

- Bom dia! – Sibilou ele em uma voz baixa, mas sem nenhum indício de mal humor.

- Posso? – A morena perguntou, apontando para o espaço vago na cama ao lado do rapaz.

- Não precisa me pedir. – Respondeu ele sorrindo em uma carranca adorável ainda carregada de sono.

Katy saltitou até o beiral da cama, e se sentou recostando nos milhares de travesseiros que ele mantinha.

- Me desculpe.

- Por?

- Por dormir enquanto você estava comigo… – Olhando para a camiseta dele em seu próprio corpo, ela completou - Aliás, por dormir aqui.

- Shhhh, não. – John levou o indicador até a própria boca a interrompendo – Não se desculpe, não existe nada de errado para se desculpar… Estou feliz que você ficou, e bem… Por tudo o que aconteceu ontem.

- Tudo? Até com a lama e o constrangimento?

- Até com a lama. – Ele afirmou com a cabeça e riu lembrando-se da cena na noite anterior.

- Tenho que ir embora. – Disse ela, agora enrolando um de seus dedos no cabelo bagunçado dele.

- Não.

- Judy deve estar preocupada, especialmente por que eu não disse pra onde iria.

- Os níveis de preocupação serão os mesmos, independente de quanto tempo você ficar…

Ela ponderou a possibilidade de inventar algo que convencesse Judy, mas a esta altura nenhuma desculpa seria convincente.

- Você ainda me deve uma refeição caseira. – Afirmou Katy, retirando subitamente os cobertores de cima dele – E estou com fome.

- E se eu arruinar o café da manhã também?

- Que tipo de pessoa arruína um café da manhã?

- Eu sou o tipo de pessoa que arruína lasanhas congeladas, acredite. – John se levantou e estendeu os braços em um tipo de alongamento, que consequentemente expunha todas as suas tatuagens, já que a única coisa que ele trajava era uma calça de moletom verde-oliva.

Katy o observou por mais tempo do que realmente deveria, mas focou-se no que iria dizer antes que ele reparasse em seu olhar particularmente predatório.

- Bem, posso tentar te ajudar, mas quero alguma recompensa.

- E que tipo de recompensa? – Ele ergueu o cenho de uma forma maliciosa.

- Digo quando eu quiser usá-la. – Disse ela e piscou com um dos olhos de um jeito malandro.

Em alguns minutos, a cozinha do rapaz se transformou em um caos de embalagens semiabertas e ingredientes espalhados por sua bancada de mármore. Um pequeno rádio branco estava sintonizado em um volume quase inaudível em uma das rádios locais, e o cheiro de xarope de bordo e café se espalhava por todo cômodo, assim como os flertes sutis e sorrisos afetuosos vindos de ambos. Katy terminava de preparar o seu quinto waffle em seu mais perfeito estado, quando John se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo no pescoço a deixando completamente alucinada.

Era difícil estar com ele sem ter sequer um pensamento impuro. E naquele instante, a única coisa que ela gostaria de fazer era arrancar as próprias roupas e usar a bancada empestada de farinha de trigo como um instrumento sexual.

Mas obviamente isto estava fora de cogitação.

Depois de preparar um brunch que provavelmente alimentaria metade da população de Bozeman, ela se desculpou pela milésima vez naquela mesma manhã por ter dormido enquanto ele tocava uma de suas canções. Aquilo realmente não o havia incomodado, e sem aviso prévio, novamente ele sacou um de seus violões dentre as dezenas espalhadas por sua casa. Katy havia tomado a liberdade de se jogar em um tapete felpudo no meio da sala, enquanto ele assentava-se no braço de seu imenso sofá de couro.

Ele começou a dedilhar a melodia de I'm On Fire de Bruce Springsteen, e instantaneamente ela se virou de bruços para observá-lo, como uma criança prestes a ouvir um conto de fadas.

_Hey little girl is your daddy home? Did he go away and leave you all alone? I got a bad desire. I'm on fire. Tell me now baby is he good to you? Can he do to you the things that I do? I can take you higher, I'm on fire. Sometimes it's like someone took a knife baby, edgy and dull and cut a six-inch valley through the middle of my skull, at night I wake up with the sheets soaking wet and a freight train running through the middle of my head, only you can cool my desire, I'm on fire._

Após terminar sua pequena dedicatória musical, John largou seu violão sob o outro lado almofadado do sofá, e ainda deitada sob o tapete Katy o admirava com extremo fascínio e desejo em seu rosto. Ele ergueu o cenho e deu dois tapinhas leves em seu colo, como em um convite. Ela se levantou e seguiu em direção ao sofá, sentando-se no colo dele que enlaçou as mãos em sua cintura.

- Você ainda quer uma recompensa? - Disse John, sussurrando com sua voz rouca junto ao seu ouvido.

- E o que você pode me dar? - A morena respondeu, enquanto deslizava seu indicador sob o full sleve de tatuagens que cobria o braço e o tronco desnudo dele.

- Tente adivinhar… - Falou ele, traçando um caminho de beijos desde os ombros até as têmporas dela.

Katy sorriu para si mesma, e sem demandas o beijou ternamente. Os dedos de John percorreram para seus cabelos levemente embaraçados, e os seguraram de um jeito sutil, enquanto os lábios de ambos se encontravam delicadamente. Ele sentia o gosto doce e melindroso dela, enquanto ela sentia seu toque firme e carregado de desejo. Agora os dedos dele deslizaram de seu cabelo até seu ventre, ela tratou de virar-se ficando frente a frente, e dando lhe uma ótima visão de seus seios camuflados pela camiseta masculina. Mayer começou a acariciar sua cintura, levantando devagar os cós da peça. Ela o beijava com uma urgência fora do comum, e calafrios percorriam-lhe o corpo cada vez que as mãos dele a tocavam de alguma forma diferente. Katy estava pronta para finalmente alcançar a segunda base com ele.

Mais do que pronta, ela necessitava daquilo…

Os corpos dos dois começavam a emanar um calor excepcional, e por alguns segundos ela desgrudou os lábios dos dele, unicamente para retirar sua camiseta e exibir seus enormes e maravilhosos seios nus. Aquele foi o estopim para que ele deixasse de lado qualquer reação recatada que estivesse tomando, e a proveniência dentro de sua calça era a prova disto. Devagar, John começou a roçar seu membro rijo sob a fina camada entre a calcinha dela e seu moletom, enquanto lhe distribuía chupões nada discretos em seu pescoço. Ela sugava o ar entre os dentes enquanto rebolava lentamente em seu colo, o provocando. Agora, ele beijava o topo dos seios dela, quando a campainha estridente tirou a atenção de ambos. John a ignorou e continuou a resvalar seus lábios sob o colo de Katy. A campainha continuou a tocar.

Duas, três, quatro… Cinco vezes.

- Você deveria checar… - Falou ela observando John revirar os olhos e negando-se a levantar - Deve ser importante.

E como o maior dos baldes de água fria, ele se levantou e caminhou até o grande portão de sua casa. Era Fred, e se ele tivesse algum tipo de arma naquele momento, provavelmente consideraria usá-la.

Não era exatamente algo importante, apenas a rotina de vizinhos que ele havia completamente esquecido-se de que fazia parte. Fred mencionou que Judy procurava por Katy, e de que obviamente não era segredo que os dois estavam juntos.

Ao voltar para sala, Katy estava vestida com suas próprias roupas e ele a observou de um jeito ofendido.

- Eu preciso ir. - Ela respondeu ao olhar de reprovação dele.

- Posso te levar.

- Você não precisa…

- Não foi uma pergunta.

Ela não contestou, e como a maioria dos homens em cinco minutos ele estava vestido e pronto para levá-la.

A viagem curta até a casa de Judy fora silenciosa como a primeira de todas, mas desta vez havia um tipo de mágoa não intencional, que nenhum dos dois se atreveu a comentar.


	8. Capítulo 7 - 99 degrees

- Judy? - Vociferou ela abrindo a porta habitualmente destrancada.

Nenhuma resposta.

John estava logo atrás, ainda totalmente obstinado com a ideia de deixá-la.

Ele a seguia pelos cômodos da casa de Judith como um filhote perdido.

Na cozinha, um bilhete grudado no balcão e esboçado com a caligrafia maleável da loura dizia:

_"Resolvendo problemas no Abbey Carpet, volto ao anoitecer."_

- Ao anoitecer… - Katy sussurrou para si mesma, agora arrependendo-se imensamente de interromper seu pequeno momento com John.

- Bem… Você está entregue, mande lembranças para Juds. - Disse o rapaz atrapalhando a linha de pensamentos penitentes dela.

Antes de qualquer resposta, ele já estava atravessando o hall de madeira e sofás de couro da casa, agora era ela quem o seguia como um filhote.

- Tenha um bom dia. - Disse ele de um jeito severo.

- John… - Ela chamou, ainda tentando apurar algo sensato a se dizer.

Ele parou no primeiro degrau da pequena e ruidosa escada de Judith, e esperou impaciente por alguma resposta vinda ela.

- Acho que nós… Deveríamos, bem, continuar… - Em uma voz quase inaudível ela sugeriu.

- O que?

- Você sabe.

- Eu realmente não estou entendendo. - John respondeu erguendo o cenho.

Katy respirou profundamente, antes de tornar a fazer suas sugestões não tão sugestivas. Ela sabia que ele estava se fazendo de difícil, e aquela não era uma hora adequada para isto, especialmente pelo fato de que Judy poderia voltar antes do horário pretendido.

- John? - Falou ela, agora de um jeito firme e extremamente sério.

- Sim?

- Eu quero transar com você.

- O que? - Respondeu ele em uma voz levemente exaltada.

- É o que você ouviu. Então ou você vai embora, ou entra nesta casa de uma vez por todas.

Irritada e ao mesmo tempo ansiosa para saber qual decisão seria tomada por ele, Katy cruzou os braços em volta de seu próprio corpo e esperou. No fundo, ela temia que a frase soasse um tanto quanto desesperada e inadequada, assim como toda a sua segunda noite na presença dele. Porém com os últimos ocorridos, era quase impossível se ter alguma sombra de dúvida em relação a isto.

John a encarou quase que boquiaberto, mas logo enfiou as chaves do carro em seu bolso, e lhe lançou um de seus sorrisos tortos habituais.

Era óbvio que ele não iria embora.

Ela correu para dentro da casa, e ele fez o mesmo, a acompanhando em um tipo de brincadeira libertina. A morena pisou no primeiro degrau das escadas que levavam para os quartos, sem dizer uma palavra e apenas fazendo um gesto sugestivo com os dedos, ela deu a deixa para que ele a seguisse. Pouco antes de tocar a fechadura do quarto de hóspedes, ele envolveu uma de suas grandes e másculas mãos sob sua cintura, puxando-a para perto de si. Primeiro, beijou o topo do pescoço dela, que ainda sustentava tenuemente o perfume floral que havia usado na última noite, arrancando-lhe um suspiro baixo. Katy se virou e o acariciou em suas bochechas com o polegar, logo depois aproximando os lábios nos dele com urgência. Com uma das mãos desocupadas, ele tratou de abrir a porta do quarto e a guiar para dentro. Não havia delicadeza, mas sim um bocado de desejo no beijo dos dois. Os lábios quentes se tocavam, enquanto suas línguas se entrelaçavam vigorosamente. Katy desgrudou os lábios dos dele e o puxou pelos cós de suas calças até a beirada da cama, ela fez com que ele se sentasse, e de pé começou a desabotoar a própria blusa, o provocando em mais um de seus habituais joguinhos perversos e sedutores. John começou a acariciar suas coxas e quando ela terminou de retirar a peça, a beijou pouco acima de seu ventre. Agora, ambos retiravam os próprios sapatos e Katy logo engatinhou sob a cama para se deitar e retirar seus próprios shorts. O rapaz perdeu todo e qualquer foco no que estava fazendo, ao admirar o corpo esplêndido e primoroso dela, á mercê de todos seus desejos naquele momento. Ela mordeu os próprios lábios ao perceber a reação dele, que logo atirou a própria camiseta em um lugar fora de sua visão.

Agora, ele beijava o colo, as têmporas e os lábios doces dela novamente. Katy percorreu os dedos por toda a extensão das costas dele, mas suas mãos sorrateiramente deslizaram até encontrar o botão e o zíper de sua calça, afinal não demoraria muito até que o pôr-do-sol alcançasse os limites de Bozeman. Rapidamente ele obedeceu o comando incite das mãos dela e retirou a própria calça. John começou a dar leves mordidinhas sob os lábios dela, e em consequência da proximidade de ambos, logo, a morena pôde sentir uma certa protuberância roçar sob o tecido de sua lingerie, a deixando molhada.

Ela o empurrou da forma menos brusca que pôde, e quando o corpo dele alojou-se sob os lençóis do outro lado da cama, ela antepôs as coxas sob o quadril dele, dando-lhe uma ótima visão de seu corpo. John aproveitou-se de seu ponto-de-vista privilegiado, e esticou seus dois braços até seus dedos alcançarem o fecho do sutiã, que foi rapidamente retirado de um jeito hábil. Devagar, ela começou a roçar o próprio sexo contra o dele, que agora se perdia nas curvas do corpo dela e em seus imensos seios. Ele começou a acariciá-los enquanto sentia cada vez mais tesão a medida em que ela rebolava por cima de seus quadris. John a segurou por sua cintura já não aguentando mais apenas provocações, e Katy lhe lançou um sorriso extremamente malicioso. Novamente, ela separou o corpo do dele e agora retirou a própria calcinha, o instigando a fazer o mesmo com sua boxer. Apoiando-se nos próprios braços e joelhos na frente dele, olhou para trás sugestivamente e esta foi a deixa para que ele se aproximasse e a penetrasse devagar. Quando ele o fez, ela gemeu de um jeito alto e manhoso, o deixando ainda mais excitado. John a penetrava de um jeito vagaroso e isto a enlouquecia imensamente, agora era ele quem punha em prática um de seus joguinhos habituais com ela. Gradualmente ele começou a aumentar a velocidade de suas estocadas, e ela acompanhava os movimentos dele, arrancando-lhe gemidos roucos. Ele sugava o ar entre os dentes enquanto a penetrava e, logo, ambos começavam a ofegar. Agora, os movimentos se tornavam mais rápidos e John deslizou uma de suas mãos que se postava sob a cintura de Katy, para seu clítoris e começou a estimulá-lo. Enquanto resfolegava perto de seu orgasmo, ela gemia o nome dele fervorosamente, o fazendo agilizar seus movimentos deixando toda e qualquer delicadeza de lado. O corpo dela estremeceu e em um gemido quase que afônico, a morena atingiu seu ápice. Ele também não estava longe de atingi-lo, e quando ela percebeu que o corpo dele começara a se contorcer de prazer, se afastou e sinalizou para que ele levantasse. No primeiro momento, ele não entendeu o por quê, mas logo ela se aproximou e começou a estimulá-lo com as próprias mãos. John enrolou os cabelos dela em uma de suas mãos, e gemeu de um jeito grave derramando-se sob seus seios.

Os dois deitaram-se ofegantes sob a incrivelmente confortável cama do quarto de hóspedes de Judy, encarando as lacunas do teto branco. Mas não por muito tempo, Katy levantou-se e quando ele fez uma carranca a questionando, ela imediatamente o respondeu escorada no batente da porta do banheiro.

- Eu preciso tomar banho… E se eu fosse você, não me atreveria em levantar.

- Judith provavelmente está perto daqui…

- Ela disse que voltaria á noite, e o sol ainda está terminando de se pôr… Além do mais, se você ficar eu definitivamente aceito um segundo round.

- Segundo round? - Ele a encarou de cima a baixo - Se você me pedir eu te proporciono milhares de rounds.

- Bem… Felizmente, a suíte tem uma banheira com espaço para dois e…

- Acho que também preciso de um banho. - John a interrompeu, levantando-se da cama e a seguindo até banheiro.

Logo, a banheira estava cheia, e abarrotada de bolhas e sais de lavanda.

Escorada sob o abdômen de John, ela trouxe á tona algo que ele sequer havia reparado.

- Você acha que eu ter a necessidade de tomar banho depois do sexo é um tipo de TOC?

- Talvez… Mas todos tem algum TOC pós-sexo.

- A verdade é que eu tenho TOC em todos os aspectos da minha vida. - Ela riu dando de ombros - Qual o seu?

- Camels. - Disse ele, em um tom melancólico - Bem, eu gosto de fumá-los, mas eles estão fora de cogitação depois de minha cirurgia…

- Não quero ser uma vadia que pressupõe as coisas, mas tenho quase certeza de que senti o cheiro deles da primeira vez que nós nos beijamos. Você está trapaceando no seu tratamento Mayer?

- Aquela foi a única vez. Eu estava ansioso… - Ele acariciou o ombro dela com a ponta dos dedos - Meu diagnóstico final havia sido adiado, e eu iria me encontrar com você…

- Oh, então você ainda fica ansioso na presença de mulheres? - Zombou ela.

- Não, mas de alguma forma você me deixa ansioso. Muito, diga-se de passagem.

- Acho que esta foi a coisa mais lisonjeira que você já me disse.

- Posso dizer quantas vezes você quiser. - John sussurrou junto ao ouvido de Katy.

Ela sorriu e o beijou de um jeito sutil.

Repentinamente, eles ouviram a porta de entrada ser aberta. Judy chamou por Katy, que sinalizou para que John ficasse em silêncio.

- Judy?

- Você está bem? Onde você esteve? - A loura gritou da cozinha.

- Eu estou bem. Eu estava… Fazendo algumas coisas… Você resolveu o seu problema? - Respondeu ela quase que na mesma altura.

- Nah. Mas isto não importa agora, no momento preciso me embebedar. Você quer um pouco de vinho.

- Não, estou bem obrigada.

- John, você quer? - Ela berrou, com uma naturalidade extrema.

Os dois se entreolharam por alguns segundos segurando o riso.

- Não, obrigado Juds. - O rapaz respondeu imitando o tom histérico de Judith.

- Como? - Katy perguntou sussurrando.

- Ela sempre sabe.


	9. Capítulo 8 - Kindness?

Era como se um peso invisível desaparecesse das costas de Katy, após a aceitação incrivelmente rápida de Judith surgir. A verdade era que, o tipo de aprovação procurado sequer existia. As coisas em Bozeman eram simplesmente assim, aprazíveis e sem a parte melodramática que um assunto de cunho amoroso poderia envolver. Apesar de Judy não demonstrar objeções quanto ao tipo complicado de relacionamento entre Katy e John, ela não deixava de presumir que passara dos limites ao leva-lo para a casa de sua hospedeira. E esta não era sua única preocupação, seu carro finalmente estava em seus ajustes finais, e não havia mais nenhum empecilho ou pretexto que a mantivesse ali. Judith deixara claro desde o começo que não aceitaria nenhuma forma de pagamento por sua hospitalidade, e aquilo a desconfortava. Por mais que todo e qualquer evento da cidade ainda não fosse de forma alguma do feitio dela, Katy sentiu que o mínimo a se fazer era oferecer ajuda em qualquer um deles, já que eram de suma importância para Judith.

Os avisos correram por toda a semana pelo pequeno município, e era impossível não estar á par da lavagem de carros beneficente em que a loura obviamente estava envolvida. Aproveitando-se da súbita e de não tão boa vontade caridade oferecida por Katy, ela fez com que a experiência de prestar bens á comunidade fosse um pacote completo, começando pelas roupas ridiculamente minúsculas que a fez usar.

- Você tem certeza que é um evento beneficente? - Disse ela ironicamente, enquanto puxava a barra de seus shorts para baixo incessantemente - Porque isto não aparenta ser capaz de me dar nenhum benefício.

- Posso afirmar que este par de benefícios em sua blusa, irá arrecadar mais que o suficiente - Retrucou ela, apontando para o suntuoso decote da roupa que dera para Katy.

O dia em Bozeman começava com um mormaço, que aparentava se estabelecer por ali por certo tempo. Cerca de vinte garotas, mulheres e até mesmo algumas senhoras se concentravam no pátio da pequena (e única) concessionária da cidade. Todas também haviam sido designadas á vestir o mesmo modelo indecente de Judy, e por mais estranho que parecesse, nenhuma delas aparentavam estar descontentes com os mais novos trajes, exceto é claro por Katheryn.

Em pouco tempo, o pátio vazio começou a se abarrotar de carros que em sua maioria estavam perfeitamente limpos. Era óbvio que noventa por centos dos habitantes de sexo masculino na cidade, não perderiam a chance de ter uma amostra barata e abundante de corpos femininos de todos os tipos e tamanhos propositalmente quase seminus.

Por mais que o número de pessoas que haviam descoberto sobre a estadia de Katy em Bozeman fosse mínimo, sua presença ainda chamava a atenção e não devido há qualquer talento ou fama que ela ostentasse, mas simplesmente por sua beleza incomum.

Os carros se dividiam em filas, e nas lacunas entre eles as garotas se posicionavam com suas esponjas, baldes e mangueiras. Alguns grupos eram visivelmente ignorados pelos motoristas voyeurs, enquanto a repartição comandada por Katy e Judith começava a gerar um congestionamento quase que caótico. Duas horas repletas de olhares extremamente maliciosos e nem um pouco discretos se passaram. A verdade é que Katy consideraria alguns até mesmo lisonjeiros, se não fosse pelo fato de que cada um deles lhes rendiam menos de dez dólares.

Uma das mulheres na fileira ao lado, começou a cochichar em um tom irritante sobre um dos carros que acabava de adentrar os portões. Não era um carro popular e nem ao menos comum se comparado ao estilo de vida de Bozeman, e logo a maioria dos olhares do local focaram-se nele. Uma Ferrari 599 preta e aparentemente tinindo, seguiu o trafego dos carros e adentrou uma das filas pacientemente. O burburinho feminino se alastrava a cada metro que o carro percorria e quando ele finalmente se aproximou de seu grupo de lavagem, Judy não hesitou em deliberar seus cochichos.

- Parece que seu galã gosta de brinquedinhos caros…

- O que? – Katy perguntou distraída enquanto terminava de enxugar um dos carros sem um mínimo sinal de animação.

- Você já deu uma boa olhada em quem está pilotando o humilde carro de quatrocentos mil dólares? – Disse a loura a acotovelando.

Ela olhou para o banco do motorista, e corou quando avistou John.

O carro se aproximou, e ele tinha um sorriso brincalhão esboçado em seu rosto. Ele abaixou um dos vidros que Katy rapidamente tratou de se debruçar sobre.

- Que diabos você faz aqui? – Ela perguntou ainda corada, e agora duplamente envergonhada por seu uniforme não convencional.

- Eu lhe pergunto o mesmo… Um pássaro me contou que você costumava odiar os eventos de Bozeman.

- Ainda odeio. Mas você já deve saber que não se diz não para Judy…

- Tenho que concordar. – Agora ele retirou os óculos de sol e o pendurou na própria camisa – Mas como você pode ver, meu carro está extremamente sujo. – John riu, dando ênfase nas duas últimas palavras.

- Você não pode estar falado sério. – Ela fez uma carranca, incrédula.

- Nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida.

- Ser extremamente babaca é algum tipo de fetiche seu? – Katy se desencurvou e postou as duas mãos em sua própria cintura.

- De certa forma. Sim.

O carro da fileira de trás começou a buzinar de um jeito incessante, e ela obrigou-se a pegar o balde com a esponja embarcada em sabão e água.

- Eu te odeio. – Murmurou ela.

- Aposto que não. – John respondeu se inclinado triunfante no banco do motorista.

Era óbvio que ela não perderia a oportunidade de fazer daquilo uma de suas provocações. Os próximos minutos seguiram-se em um frenesi, lotado de tensão sexual. As roupas curtíssimas agora eram uma vantagem extrema para ela, que fazia questão de expor seus melhores atributos, enquanto friccionava lentamente e propositalmente a esponja ensopada sob a lataria do carro. A pele levemente bronzeada e quase descoberta dela brilhava conforme as gotículas de água escorriam meticulosamente sob seu corpo. John engolia seco e agarrava-se no estofado desejando despi-la ali mesmo. Noventa e nove por cento das pessoas que estavam por ali não conseguiam ficar sem observar a insinuante interação entre os dois. Ela se inclinava de uma forma sensual e flertava com os olhos, os cabelos negros dela lhe recaiam sob os ombros, e seus olhos azuis se destacavam com os mínimos feixes de luz que atravessavam as nuvens do mormaço.

Ainda era cedo para afirmar algo do tipo, mas a sensação constante de borboletas no estômago o deixava quase certo de uma coisa: ele estava se apaixonando por ela.

E esta sensação não pairava sob ele há exatos três anos, então era fácil identificá-la, porém extremamente difícil de domesticá-la.

Katy acabava de finalizar seu "trabalho", sorrindo para si mesma e encarando a expressão inusitada de John, quando o viu abrir a porta e subitamente usar o teto do veículo com um tipo de apoio. Ele retirou uma caneta do porta luvas e junto dela sua carteira e, logo, começou a preencher uma folha de seu talão de cheques. Ela entreabriu os lábios para contestá-lo, mas antes que qualquer palavra ousasse escapar de sua garganta, o rapaz atravessava o pátio até topar com Judith. Ele entregou o cheque misterioso nas mãos da loira, que instintivamente soltou uma de suas casuais gargalhadas histéricas ao checar o valor na folha, seguida por um

olhar de aprovação lançado tanto para ele como para Katy.

John voltou segurando o riso até o local de seu carro recém lavado e foi tomado pelo olhar inextricável da morena.

- O que vocês fez? - Perguntou ela enquanto espremia tediosamente a esponja em sei balde.

- Comprei sua liberdade. – Respondeu glorioso – Madame? – Ele completou abrindo a porta do passageiro, e apontando seu devido lugar.

Katy franziu o cenho esboçando um tom de deboche, largou seu balde de metal e em seguida correu até a porta do motorista. Ela a abriu e sentou-se confortavelmente em frente ao volante, agora indicando seu próprio lugar no banco do passageiro para ele.

- Monsieur? – Falou ela, dando dois tapinhas no banco á seu lado.

Ele adentrou o carro, com uma pitada de pavor o consumindo, afinal esta era a primeira vez que a veria dirigir e aquele não era um carro qualquer.

Confiante, ela virou a chave na ignição e a Ferrari rugiu, chamando novamente a atenção de todos no estacionamento.

- Para onde? – Ela questionou em um tom descontraído, enquanto aprendia a lidar com os botões do rádio.

- Para onde você quiser. – John disse a encarando.

O tom firme de sua voz naquele momento não deixava dúvidas de que ele iria para qualquer lugar com ela, sua resposta não era corriqueira e sim algo quase que literal, ele estava convicto daquilo.

Finalmente ela aprendia a lidar com os botões do gigantesco painel do carro, o rádio chiou algumas vezes até ser sintonizado em uma rádio local. Louisiana Hot Sauce de Sammy Kershaw tocava em auto e bom som nos falantes milionários, e ambos se entreolharam gargalhando em uníssono.

Katy dirigiu com plena suntuosidade até a casa de John, que se surpreendeu com as habilidades da morena no volante. O caminho usual da garagem até a porta da frente fora regado de sorrisos bobos, cochichos e mãos entrelaçadas.

- Hmm… John? – Ela o chamou em uma voz graciosa.

- Sim?

- Sei que você subornou Judy para me tirar do estacionamento, e sei exatamente como vou te agradecer por isso… – Disse ela e o olhou de uma forma maliciosa – Mas estou extremamente esgotada. Você se importa se eu dormir no seu sofá?

- Claro que me importo. – Respondeu ele incrédulo.

Ela o observou se aproximar, confusa.

- Depois de um dia desses, é meio óbvio que eu não vou permitir que minha garota durma no sofá. – John completou, acariciando o rosto dela com o polegar.

"Minha garota". Katheryn tentava não fazer um grande estardalhaço mental em relação á estas duas palavras, mas era hora de começar a admitir: ela o havia conquistado.

Outro bad boy, com um coração difícil e uma alma torturada. Ela era a primeira de Mayer depois de uma grande mudança na vida dele, e a este ponto essa era uma grande responsabilidade.

De um jeito cortês e protetor, John arrumava a própria cama da melhor maneira que podia.

- Você se importa? – Katy perguntou, antes de tirar a própria camiseta.

- Nós vamos fingir que eu ainda não os vi? – Ele riu.

- Não, nós não vamos. – Disse ela e retirou o uniforme apertado presenteado por Judith.

Logo, ela se jogou em um lado da cama e enquanto puxava um dos cobertores peludos para si, o encarou de cima abaixo.

- Você não vai se juntar á mim? – Ela indagou com um beicinho e a expressão de um filhote sem dono.

Ele coçou a própria nuca de um jeito sem graça e em seguida tirou a própria camisa, sorrindo para si mesmo.

- Bom sonhos – John disse enquanto se cobria, e deu um beijo no topo da cabeça dela.

- É só uma soneca. – Respondeu ela em uma voz sonolenta.

Em poucos minutos Katy embarcava em um sono profundo e tranquilo, e era óbvio que aquilo não seria apenas uma soneca.


End file.
